


A Small Stitch In Time

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mild Language, Updates every day, giant_tiny, this is my first fic in a long time guys be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena Oxton wakes up from a nap to a rather nasty surprise.





	A Small Stitch In Time

Slowly fading back into consciousness from a long nap, Lena looked around in confusion at the white landscape surrounding her. Standing up, she felt the ground under her- soon realizing this was some form of fabric mesh. She could feel nearly every stitch, every thread. The question now being was she tiny or her surroundings gigantic?

As she wandered about trying to catch sight of some way she could contact help, she wondered if this was all some farfetched dream. But as she tripped and fell some distance, she landed on her face- and the momentary sensation of being unable to breathe as she landed confirmed that this was no such thing.

At the least, she thought, her chronal accelerator had shrunk with her ad she finally began piecing things together- and thus she wasn’t shifting about in timespace unable to interact with anything or anyone.

Upon reaching her phone, she danced about the touchscreen in order to text the others. Quietly thankful she practiced dance in her spare time as it readily allowed her to type the right letters quickly and with few typos.

-cavalrysHere [CH] is online!-  
CH: bloody hell  
CH: i somehow shrink down to fucking bug size whilst i was asleep  
CH: shrunk*

-braveCounsel [BC] is online!-  
BC: Really? You expect us to believe that?

CH: rude reinhardt  
CH: hold on a second let me get some scraps of cloth or something for clothing  
CH: i’m going to take some pictures

Searching around the room, Lena gave the widest grin as she saw one of McCree’s torn old handkerchiefs on the nearest tabletop. Pulling it over, it wasn’t long before she’d used her origami knowledge to fold it into a simple cloak. “Thank ya, Genji.” She muttered as she got to setting up for the pictures.

It wasn’t exactly the most ideal circumstances, feeling weighed down considerably by the heavy cotton based fabric as she adjusted the red cloak in places- sighing as one fold came loose and she had to hold it there. Slowly but surely she posed against various objects to give a sense of scale, using the detached button from her phone to take the pictures each and every time.

And finally she sent the slew of photos into the chatroom, knowing eventually everyone would see them and react. But for now she was more concerned with Reinhardt’s immediate reaction as she made her way back to her phone, reattaching the photo button as she got ready to type.

BC: Oh. Schiebe.  
BC: I can’t believe what I’m seeing. But the marks clearly indicate the photos aren’t edited.

CH: yes. everything is as you are seeing it.  
CH: now if you don’t mind, i’ll be trying to get winston’s attention. so if you’re nearby don’t freak out.

BC: I’m not. I’m still in northern England at the moment.  
BC: I have some things to sort out in regards to people’s misunderstandings.

CH: feel free to take your time with that. i just hope winston can puzzle out a fix to this soon...


End file.
